


Bodyguard

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: The Heir & His Bodyguard [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Tae Joon accepts a contract from Duardo Silva, the founder of Silva Pharmaceutical, to serve as a personal bodyguard of the businessman's son Octavio Silva.Needless to say, Tae Joon finds himself in a compromising position with the young heir.And he has no plans to stop.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Heir & His Bodyguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Octane isn't an apex legend. He's the daredevil octane like in his lore prior to entering the games.
> 
> Crypto is a gun for hire/bodyguard for hire/hacker/hitman etc.
> 
> Future installments will usually be from Octane's POV as he's going to be the one getting wrecked by Crypto half the time.
> 
> Beta read by [satan_bless_it_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_bless_it_666/pseuds/satan_bless_it_666)
> 
> Octane's outfit for the party is his S7 Skin Fast Fashion: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/x_4EayuM_0k/maxresdefault.jpg

“Mr Silva, the new bodyguard has arrived.”

“Show him in.”

Tae-Joon Park listened to the quiet conversation before the butler appeared again, motioning for the Korean to enter.

Stepping out of the hall into a ridiculously sized office, Tae-Joon took a quick glance around the room while waiting for his employer to acknowledge his presence.

The room was enormous and painfully clean. The floor and walls were a crisp white, the desk taking up a majority of the room tastefully designed in a sort of steel, the only decorations being a clock up on one wall and a family portrait on the other.

“You have the contract?”

Tae-Joon turned his attention onto the only other occupant in the room: Duardo Silva, one of the wealthiest men in the outlands. Both inside and out. He wasn’t a very tall man, features sharply framing a cold, brown gaze that was directly fixed on the gun for hire.

Stepping forwards, Tae-Joon reached into his jacket to produce a datapad, placing it down on the desk and sliding it forwards before taking a step back again.

“Have you read everything? I wouldn’t want there to be any misunderstandings,” the businessman barely gave the datapad a glance, choosing instead to stare across the desk at the younger man in obvious distaste.

“You are hiring me as a bodyguard for your son, twenty-four year old Octavio Silva. From what I was able to find looking into him he is a self-acclaimed daredevil who seems to enjoy the pastime of tempting fate.” Tae-Joon answered, keeping his voice a careful monotone. “It is an open ended contract, continuing so long as you have need of me. I am to-”

“Yes, I know what the job entails,” the older man cut off the younger, an annoyed look on his face. 

Several moments passed as the two men scrutinized each other, Duardo breaking it with a sound of what seemed to be dismissal. “At least you look like you’re capable.”

Tae-Joon decided that his new employer didn’t want a response, choosing instead to wait for him to continue.

“I’ve gone through three of your co-workers in nearly as many months,” Duardo’s tone held a bitter edge to it. “My son seems to possess the abilities of an escape artist atop his other substantial failures as a Silva. I’ve found him in bed with more women than I could care to keep track of.”

Well… That was definitely not something that surprised the hacker, Tae-Joon taking apart his employer’s words to mentally file away any information that may help him in his work.

“I work alone,” Tae-Joon stated bluntly when the businessman finished. “I have a reputation as I’m sure you know, seeing as you sought me out. Anything your son does, I’ll know.”

Duardo scoffed as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “One thing you should keep in mind is that  _ I _ am the one paying you. I expect to be told  _ everything _ .”

“What I know, you will know.” The hacker answered.

“We’ll see, won’t we?”

The older man pushed away from the desk then, standing up in order to walk around it so he was standing right in front of the gun for hire. Duardo was slightly taller than Tae-Joon, forcing the younger man to look up at him in order to meet his gaze.

“Atop ensuring certain, simpler men don’t meddle with Octavio, I expect you to prevent him from tarnishing my reputation.”

Tae-Joon gave a short nod, Duardo moving around him to head for the door before seeming to think of something else, the businessman half turning to look back at the younger man. “And I would prefer you to refer to him as you would me.”

Again, the hacker gave another nod of acknowledgement before following Duardo out of the office. He walked a step behind and slightly to the left of the company founder, Hack quietly recording and uploading information on the building, working to align everything it was seeing with the blueprints Tae-Joon had uploaded earlier. The more he knew about the layout, the better tabs he could keep on the elusive daredevil.

The two men came to a stop outside of another room, Duardo all but banging on the door.

A heavy silence fell over them then, not so much as a peep sounding from inside the room.

Duardo swore and turned as if to leave, Tae-Joon’s voice stopping him. “He hasn’t left his room since I arrived.”

Stormy brown eyes met the hacker’s unreadable gaze. “He is in there.”

The older man drew himself up to full height before slamming on the door again. “Octavio! Come to the door immediately!”

A loud crash echoed, followed by voices before the door slid open, a young woman quickly slipping between the two men outside to hurry down the hall.

A man appeared in the doorway then, looking somewhat unkempt. “Didn’t expect you at this time,  _ papi _ .”

Dark silence reigned, but while Tae-Joon could sense Duardo’s anger Octavio seemed unbothered by the atmosphere as he leaned against the doorframe. “Dontcha have some sort of circle jerk to attend?”

Duardo moved so quickly the hacker barely realized what had happened before the sound of skin connecting with skin split the air.

Octavio was cupping his cheek with one hand, a look of amusement plastered across his face as he gave a triumphant smirk. He didn’t say anything though Tae-Joon could see he was biting his tongue to keep from doing so.

“Your disrespect has grown old,” Duardo was speaking, lapsing into his native tongue as he shouted angrily at the daredevil.

The two were conversing rapidly now, Tae-Joon silently witnessing both Duardo’s anger as well as Octavio’s amusement. The younger Silva was inspecting his fingers in what could only be described as boredom, no doubt tuning out whatever the oldest of the three was saying.

Finally, Duardo turned to the hitman, jabbing a finger in Octavio’s direction. “I need him ready for the company dinner tonight. I’m sure you know the details?”

Tae-Joon nodded once. He had read the information on the datapad he’d first been given.

Muttering something under his breath, Duardo turned to stalk back down the hall the way they had come.

Tae-Joon turned his full attention onto Octavio, the younger man giving him a once over before snorting and going to close the door, the bodyguard sticking his boot in before it could shut.

A surprised Octavio looked up at him then, one brow raised almost in question.

“No.”

“No, what?” The blue-haired man demanded, head tilting as he all but glared at Tae-Joon. The older man looked down at him silently, several moments passing before Octavio rolled his eyes and turned around, flipping the korean off over his shoulder as he moved away from the door.

Stepping inside, Tae-Joon allowed the door to slide shut behind him before taking up a position beside it.

“You have half an hour.”

“Huh?” Octavio turned around to look at him in confusion, brow furrowed.

“The dinner is in an hour, you have thirty minutes to be ready.”

“Oh, yeah? Says who,  _ cabron? _ ” The younger man stood in the middle of the room defiantly, hands planted on his hips.

The hacker checked his internal clock before returning the younger man’s challenging gaze. “Says your father.”

“Oh, great, another  _ besar en culo _ ,” Octavio rolled his eyes. “How about we do something more fun? I’ve got  _ loads _ of stuff we could do to pass the time.”

Tae-Joon kept his expression blank as he gave a short shake of his head. “You do not employ me, your father does. Get dressed.”

The younger man laughed obnoxiously, pulling a phone out of his sweatpant pocket before backing directly into Tae-Joon, making a peace sign as he took a picture.

“I don’t know what kind of bodyguard you’re used to, but I have zero patience for your antics.” The hacker’s tone was cold as he took a step back and away, Octavio muttering something under his breath as he typed at his phone. 

“Half an hour.”

“Yeah, yeah,  _ compadre _ .” Octavio answered with a roll of his eyes as he moved further into the room.

Tae-Joon took the opportunity to take a good look around now that the daredevil was seemingly doing as he’d been told. The room was enormous and seemed to be of a more open design. There was a ridiculously sized bed on the opposite side of the room, a messy pile of blankets and pillows strewn about it. The expensive looking wood floor was scuffed and lacked finish, the deep gouges in it’s surface undoubtedly due to Octavio’s prosthetic legs. Though that was the least of the problems, an excessive amount of empty alcoholic beverages and energy drinks littered the floor and every other surface the bodyguard could see. There was a couch with an oversized tv on the wall before it, tech joining the other messes. If he paid careful attention Tae-Joon could also see what appeared to be empty needles here and there. From the research he’d done on the prodigal Silva he was aware there seemed to be an issue with stim use, one of the most desired inventions of Duardo Silva’s company.

Done with his brief examination of his ward’s living quarters Tae-Joon turned his full attention onto Octavio just in time to watch the adrenaline junkie slip out of his shirt.

“You just gonna stand there,  _ hombre? _ ” Octavio spoke up, turning back around before kicking off his sweat pants, leaving him more naked than clothed. “You could help me out a little, ja?”

“I think you are capable of dressing yourself.” Tae-Joon responded, keeping his eyes fixed on the view outside the wall to wall window across from him. “I hope you are aware that half the world can see you right now.” He added.

A lopsided grin spread across Octavio’s face, the younger man slipping his thumbs beneath the band of his designer underwear before that too joined the rest of his clothes on the ground.

Tae-Joon quickly turned around, reaching up to pull Hack free of the sheath on his back, the hacker releasing him into the air.

“What, you aren’t interested to see what I’m packing?” Octavio sounded amused as the drone flew up into a nearby corner. “You like straight? Nobody’s still straight,  _ amigo _ . I bet you’re stuck in the closet!”

The hacker shook his head briefly. He was beginning to see that this was going to be a 24/7 job, and not just because of his charge’s reckless carelessness.

“I am not interested in playing your games,” Tae-Joon answered. “Hack will notify me if you try to do anything other than putting clothes on.”

“That’s creepy but cool at the same time,” Octavio laughed. “Does it record?”

Tae-Joon chose not to respond, studying the door in front of him while the younger man moved around noisily. He was most certainly making more noise than necessary, the bodyguard well aware of the fact that the company heir was testing him.

“I’m all dressed up for you. You gonna turn around?”

Tae-Joon knew that Octavio was dressed. He could see everything through his neurolink with Hack, but he didn’t turn around until the younger man announced it.

“Come on, don’t be so tight lipped. How’s it look?”

The dark haired man took in the navy blue and gold outfit, cut in a way to show off Octavio’s abdomen. The colour of his hair matched the blue of the clothing. “It’s fine.”

“That’s all? I pretty much designed this!”

“I’m sure your father approves.” Tae-Joon answered sarcastically, Octavio grinning with a little cock of his head. “So you  _ can _ be fun.”

“I assure you, there is nothing fun about my job. I take it seriously.” The korean answered.

The junkie rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, we  _ could _ have fun,” he grinned, tongue sticking out as he made a ‘v’ with his fingers. “I’m good with my mouth, least I’ve been told.”

Tae-Joon all but glared, trying to ignore his piqued interest upon seeing the silver tongue ring the younger sported. “Thankfully that is not part of the job description.”

Octavio looked offended, lower lip sticking out in a pout. “I gotta say, that was cold,  _ compadre _ .”

Standing aside of the door, the korean chose not to respond. “Your presence is requested. Guests are arriving.”

A loud huff sounded as Octavio moved away from the taller man to grab up a mask from the nearby counter.

“Your father has asked that you not wear the mask.”

“Like my father requests anything,” Octavio snapped, Tae-Joon taking some pleasure in knowing the younger man’s ego was wounded. “What; you guys got direct line of communication?”

It was unkind, but with what the junkie was putting him through and undoubtedly  _ planning _ to put him through, Tae-Joon couldn’t stop himself from responding. “Of course. Do you not?”

A shadow passed over Octavio’s face as he looked up at the older man. “Whatever,  _ besar el culo _ all you want. I can guarantee I’m leagues more fun than he is.” He answered, tossing the mask aside before slamming his hand against the scanner.

“It’s unlocked.” Tae-Joon deadpanned, the daredevil muttering what sounded a lot like ‘smartass’ under his breath before exiting out into the hall. 

Within a moment the younger man had schooled his expression, all but sauntering down the hall with a carefree smile on his face.

_ So the brat can behave, _ Tae-Joon mused inwardly as he followed a few paces behind. 

The two men maneuvered the twists and turns of the massive penthouse, Tae-Joon keeping tabs on where they were to ensure they were heading towards the party. He wasn’t going to tolerate any nonsense on his first day. Not when he was getting paid as much as he was.

Tae-Joon gave a small jerk of his head to the following drone, Hack vanishing from sight to patrol the area.

The murmur of voices was first to reach the hacker’s ears, the sound punctuated only by laughter. He followed Octavio around the corner and down a hall lined with heavily armed MRVNs, the hall opening up into the largest room by far. It was gorgeous, the floor consisting of a fortune’s worth of marble, massive pillars giving it an older feel. The lights were nearly painfully bright, contrasted only by the endless colour of the chatting occupants. Even the delicacies piling multiple tables looked bland compared to those indulging on them.

“Ah, Octavio!” Duardo appeared, a charming smile on his face as he put an arm around his son, pulling him close. The businessman whispered something to Octavio, the daredevil’s winning smile never slipping even as his father moved away to greet a nearby group of women.

Tae-Joon didn’t miss the little glare Octavio directed at his father’s back, the young man standing there watching the women laugh at something Duardo said. The businessman produced a cloth from his suit pocket to wipe the corner of the prettiest woman’s mouth, the two laughing and giving each other eyes.

So Duardo was a player too? Like father, like son. 

Speaking of, Tae-Joon looked around, quickly locating Octavio. He was several feet away, a drink in each hand as he leaned against the wall in the corner of the room. The hacker removed himself from the main traffic area to stand in the opposite corner, watching the daredevil like a hawk as he finished both drinks in record time. The korean couldn’t wait to have to deal with an  _ intoxicated _ Octavio. Lucid was bad enough without alcoholic courage.

Minutes ticked into hours as time dragged on, the event extremely boring for the hired help, including Tae-Joon. Octavio, however, seemed to be behaving himself. He interacted very little, seeming almost like a prop more than anything else, though the bodyguard was surprised at how the blue-haired junkie seemed to not even be interested in the numerous young men and women that seemed to clamour for his attention.

It was close to the designated end of the party when Octavio seemed to grow tired of it. Though if Tae-Joon were honest with himself he was surprised the kid lasted that long.

It wasn’t hard to keep track of the brooding heir that seemed to just want to stand in a corner. This was much different than the attention seeking brat Tae-Joon had read about.

Then he caught it, the way Octavio seemed to be trying to look around the room while trying to make it look casual. He was looking for somebody, that much was obvious, and when he locked eyes with his bodyguard he quickly looked away.

“Don’t you dare,” Tae-Joon growled to himself, refusing to take his eyes off the younger man as he pushed away from the wall and weaved through the attendees, the bodyguard moving along the wall to keep pace with him. If not for anything else but to let Octavio know he was watching.

But then Tae-Joon lost track of the younger man in a crowd of obnoxious young people.

“ _ Jag-eun nyeoseong, _ ” the bodyguard swore beneath his breath. “Don’t lose him, Hack.” 

The little drone beeped an affirmative, the hacker tapping into the neurolink as the drone began scanning the crowd in search of the Silva heir. Faces sped past faster than the human eye could follow, finally stopping as Hack zoned in on Octavio. He was all the way across the room leading pretty twin girls by each hand from the room.

“Oh, like hell you are.” Tae-Joon growled, pushing his way through the crowd in pursuit. He reached the doorway only for Octavio to be nowhere in sight, the korean striding quickly down the hall as he tracked his ward with Hack.

It took a few minutes to locate Octavio, the young man in what looked to be a sitting room, sprawled out on the couch. His head was in one girl’s lap, the other straddling his waist reaching for his belt.

“Out.”

Tae-Joon’s sudden appearance startled both girls causing them to jump, Octavio casting him an amused look.

“Get out.” The bodyguard repeated sharply.

“ _ Lo siento chicas, _ ” Octavio smiled almost cockily, “ _ neuvo guardaespaldas. _ You know how it is.”

The girls giggled as Octavio sat up, the two seeming to bid the daredevil farewell with a kiss to each cheek before quickly leaving the room.

One cast Tae-Joon a nervous look on her way past, the hitman not sparing her so much as a glance, choosing instead to glare at the blue haired man lying on the couch before him. One prosthetic leg was cast over the arm, hands behind his head.

“Comfortable?” Tae-Joon broke the silence, tone cold as ice.

“Not really, nah.” Octavio answered, swinging his legs as he finally looked up at the older man.

Silence stretched on before Octavio pushed himself into a sitting position, directing Tae-Joon with a coy look before standing. He moved past the korean to the door, looking back and forth before closing it and turning around.

“You actually pay attention, huh?” The daredevil spoke up, looking Tae-Joon up and down with a smirk. “You’re predictable, but more fun than most of the morons  _ papi _ finds.”

It was beginning to feel like he’d been lured into a trap, Tae-Joon studying the man before him in silence.

Octavio was standing a little too close now, reaching out a finger to trail it down Tae-Joon’s chest. “Can you feel this? I’ve been dying to know if this is just body armor or some skin upgrade.”

Tae-Joon didn’t respond, choosing instead to grab that wandering hand in one hand, pushing it back down to Octavio’s side.

The blue-haired junkie grinned up at his bodyguard almost cockily, head tilting almost in thought before he spoke again. “It’s just armour, huh? Thought so.”

Tae-Joon looked down to see that Octavio’s free hand was running up his abdomen to his chest. He grabbed that hand too before forcing both hands down to the younger man’s sides. “Don’t touch me.”

“On the contrary,  _ hermoso _ ,” Octavio leaned in close to drag his tongue across the older man’s chest. “I’m gonna touch you  _ all _ over.”

The korean took a step back, glaring at the daredevil. “I’m not interested.”

Octavio laughed. “You try to leave, I'm going to scream.” He answered, arms crossing over his chest. “By the time someone gets here I’ll be on the floor and crying and telling everyone you tried to rape me.”

Anger flared up the Tae-Joon, the korean clenching his teeth as he bit back a retort. He had to tread very carefully here. Even if Duardo knew his son slept around like it was a hobby he would still most likely be implicated. If it were only Duardo present then he could very easily explain what had happened and it would align with Octavio’s known nature. But at an event of this magnitude there wasn’t a possibility where only Duardo would respond to the racket, and the bodyguard would be implicated to protect the reputation of the company. Better to have a victim for a son than for the company to have an heir that whored around with everyone.

“Sit down.”

Tae-Joon lifted his chin, warring within himself. He wanted nothing more than to put the brat in his place, but he had been fool enough to play right into Octavio’s hands.

If anything the bodyguard wouldn’t be repeating such a mistake again.

“Tick tock,  _ mi amor _ .”

Tae-Joon bit his tongue before lowering himself onto the couch, careful to ensure that he kept his emotion free of his expression.

Octavio looked quite pleased with himself, nudging the bodyguard’s legs further apart with his foot before coming to stand between them. “Touch me.”

The korean kept his hands firmly at his sides, wordlessly refusing the order.

“Don’t be so  _ boring! _ ” Octavio whined in complaint, hands framing the obvious hard on in his pants. “I didn’t even wear underwear! And it’s happy to see you!” The blue-haired daredevil wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Tae-Joon crossing his arms over his chest. “Gods! Lighten up,  _ amigo _ !”

Octavio looked somewhat annoyed, though that maddening little smirk that was quickly becoming familiar curled the right side of his lips upwards. Holding eye contact with the dark-haired man the daredevil slowly lowered himself to his knees, fitting comfortably between Tae-Joon’s legs. 

Silence reigned as lithe fingers went for Tae-Joon’s belt, the korean tensing a little, Octavio holding a finger to his lips. “Remember, you do as I say or any reputation you have to attract the attention of people with money like  _ papi  _ will no longer exist.” He winked, looking much too pleased with himself, “let’s take advantage of the fact my knees don't get sore, ja?”

Tae-Joon couldn’t help the brief flicker of arousal that passed through him from the words, the bodyguard doing his damndest to look as disinterested as possible even with the handsome daredevil on his knees before him.

Tanned fingers curled around the bodyguard’s cock, Octavio whistling softly in appreciation as he pulled it free of the hacker’s pants. “Damn, I expected it to smaller with how uptight you are,” the daredevil laughed before making eye contact, “I like what I see.”

It was filthy the way the younger man was looking at him, Tae-Joon discreetly biting the inside of his lip when Octavio dragged his tongue from the hacker’s balls to the tip of his dick, piercing creating a unique sensation that had Tae-Joon hissing in pleasure.

“Like that?” Octavio all but purred, Tae-Joon clapping a hand over his mouth when the daredevil wrapped his lips around the head of his rapidly hardening dick, piercing pressing into the slit.

It felt so good, the hacker’s free hand gripping the back of the couch as he tried to keep his composure. He was unable to prevent the little stutter of his hips when Octavio began to take more of him in, the daredevil pausing only to adjust to the hacker’s length, Tae-Joon swallowing back a moan when the head of his cock rubbed against the back of the adrenaline junkie’s throat.

How was he taking so much so quickly? The question came to the forefront of Tae-Joon’s mind, the hacker feeling a flicker of jealousy pass through him at the realization that Octavio had undoubtedly done this before. Countless times.

A moan reached the bodyguard’s ears, Tae-Joon biting into his hand to try and keep his own sounds of pleasure at bay. It felt  _ so _ good, and it’d been so long since he’d been intimate with another person, and even with the way Octavio was making a mess of him the runner was still undeniably attractive.

Tae-Joon risked a downwards glance, a small sound escaping him when he made eye contact, Octavio holding it as he swallowed around the hacker, throat squeezing down on the sensitive tip of the hacker’s length. 

_ Sssibal! _ Tae-Joon swore inwardly, unable to stop himself from giving a little thrust of his hips, Octavio humming in approval even as he pressed himself in as close as possible to the older man. Both of his hands were gripping Tae-Joon’s thighs, the bodyguard trembling a little with restraint even as Octavio ground against his leg like a needy dog in a rut.

Octavio seemed to be enjoying himself, pulling back until his bodyguard’s cock slipped free with a soft pop, the daredevil placing little kisses down the slick length before sucking at Tae-Joon’s balls.

“F-f- _ mm! _ ” The hacker couldn’t stop the moan from spilling free, Octavio giving him no chance to regain his composure when he was taking him deep again, Tae-Joon’s hips jerking as both hands flew back to grip the back of the couch so tightly his knuckles cracked. He refused to touch the younger man, holding onto what restraint he could with that hot little mouth sucking him like a favourite candy.

“Octavio!”

Tae-Joon shot up out of his seat, choking the daredevil with the suddenness of the movement even as he knocked the smaller man over.

Cold prickled across the bodyguard’s flesh as he quickly shoved himself back into his pants and attempted to make himself look as presentable as possible as Duardo again called for his son. 

Tae-Joon moved across the room to open the door, expression one of cool disinterest even as he opened it and stepped out into the hall to catch his employer’s attention.

“Where is Octavio?” Duardo questioned as he came to a stop beside him.

Tae-Joon jerked his head towards the room before stepping back out of the businessman’s way. This was it, his reputation was going to be ruined by the cock whore son of one of the wealthiest men in the Outlands.

“And here I thought you had lost track of him.”

Turning around, Tae-Joon was caught off guard with the sight before him. Octavio was on his stomach on the couch, effectively concealing his undoubtedly aching hard on. He looked to be asleep, hair somewhat unkempt and there was some drool glistening on his lips, face flushed from the alcohol he’d consumed during the party.

“I did not. He complained of feeling tired so I accompanied him here until he felt like returning.” Tae-Joon answered, recovering quickly from his surprise, hands folded professionally before him as a way to casually hide his own arousal. The hacker inwardly cursed the tightness of his pants as Duardo turned back to the door with a scoff. “More like he had too much to drink.”

Tae-Joon tensely followed his employer back out into the hall, Duardo casting a look of distaste back over his shoulder at the sleeping Octavio.

“At least you’re better than the  _ last _ acclaimed bodyguard I wasted credits on,” the businessman began to head back down the hall. “Come with me while I bid the stragglers farewell. I’m sure you can still keep tabs on him with your little toy?”

Tae-Joon bit the inside of his cheek, insulted at Duardo’s description of Hack, though he only offered a soft acknowledgement.

Glancing back into the room, Tae-Joon made eye contact with a very smug looking Octavio, the daredevil reaching a hand down to cup himself, eyes rolling back exaggeratingly as he whined softly. The sound had the hitman’s cock twitching in interest, the Korean glaring at Octavio before turning on his heel and following Duardo down the hall.

He wouldn’t make a mistake like that again, Tae-Joon silently reassured himself even as his aching dick throbbed in complaint. Next time,  _ he _ would be the one in control.

  
  



End file.
